There are many types of topical antiperspirant and deodorant products that are commercially available or otherwise known in the antiperspirant and deodorant art. Most of these products are formulated as aerosol or pump sprays, roll-on liquids, creams, emulsions, gels, gel-solids, or other solid or semi-solid stick formulations, and comprise a deodorant (e.g., triclosan) and/or astringent material (e.g. zirconium and/or aluminum salts) incorporated into a suitable carrier. These products are designed to provide effective perspiration and/or odor control while also being cosmetically acceptable during and after application onto the axillary area or other areas of the skin.
Within this product group, antiperspirant and deodorant products containing volatile silicone fluids have become especially popular among consumers. These products can be aqueous or anhydrous and contain up to about 90% by weight of a volatile silicone fluid, most typically cyclotetrasiloxane and/or cyclopentasiloxane. The volatile silicone provides the composition with dry skin feel during application, and because of its volatility, evaporates quickly after application leaving the applied surface feeling smooth and dry with no residual white marks resulting from the volatile silicone material.
There are, however, a number of limitations associated with the use of these volatile silicone materials in antiperspirant formulations. These materials quickly evaporate from the skin after application leaving behind a residue of other solid materials such as antiperspirant active and suspending agent on the skin. Because of this residue problem, these volatile silicones are typically used in combination with residue masking materials such as liquid dimethicones and other non-volatile silicone and organic emollients. It has also been found that antiperspirant clear emulsions containing volatile silicone are less stable and result in whitening of the clear emulsion over time.
It has now been found that antiperspirant and deodorant compositions containing volatile silicones can provide improved low residue performance and/or product stability by selecting as the volatile silicone material, cyclohexasiloxane. These selected volatile silicones provide antiperspirant compositions with reduced visible residue after topical application, and when formulated into a clear emulsion, provides improved product stability in the form of reduced whitening or cloud formation over time within the formulated emulsion.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a low-residue antiperspirant and deodorant composition containing cyclohexasiloxane as the selected volatile silicone material, and further to provide a clear antiperspirant emulsion having improved stability and which contains cyclohexasiloxane. It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide such a clear antiperspirant emulsion that maintains product clarity over longer periods of time as compared to similar other compositions containing other volatile silicone materials.